


Trouble Seeking

by janetcarter



Category: Crusade
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Gideon thinks about Galen; perhaps more than he should.
Relationships: Galen/Matthew Gideon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Trouble Seeking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



Galen was a whirlwind at his most predictable, with trouble either hot on his tail or luring him in like a fish to bait. So it’d be nice to know in advance when he’d next come knocking on the Excalibur’s hull. 

And how long he’d be staying.

Far too often Gideon found himself missing seeing Galen storming down the hallways, cloak flowing behind, acting like he was all alone on his mission despite where he’d come.

Gideon already had enough trouble on his hands, sure, but… he just wished Galen could see that he wasn’t as alone as he thought. 


End file.
